Nobre Herói
by Galatea Glax
Summary: Uma tentativa meio frustrada de me consolar e consolar a Gwen após o último episódio de The Children of The Earth.


**Algumas considerações:**

1. Os personagens de Torchwood não me pertencem. Não tenho fins lucrativos com as histórias. Sou apenas uma fã.

2. Uma tentativa meio frustrada de me consolar e consolar a Gwen. **Cuidado! Spoilers!**

3. Sem beta. Meus erros. Todos meus.

5. A cena se passa logo após o último episódio da terceira temporada - The Children of The Earth.

..................................................................................

Não foi a imensa barriga que dificultou a volta até o carro.

Foram as lágrimas que teimosamente corriam de seus olhos.

Rhys a amparou até que estivesse sentada no banco do passageiro. Depois deu a volta e se sentou em frente ao volante. Ele o apertou com força, ouvindo o choro silencioso da esposa.

- Gwen...

- Não. Não diga nada. – Mais lágrimas. Como poderia se sentir assim? Rhys estava ali do seu lado. Seu marido amado. Dentro de si, estava aquela criança avidamente desejada. E mesmo assim se sentia morta.

"_Você vai voltar, Jack."_

"_Para quê?"_

_"Por mim. Não foi sua culpa."_

"_Penso que foi."_

- Você sabe que não está sozinha, não é, Gwen?

Ela colocou as duas mãos no rosto e se permitiu chorar com força.

- Rhys! – Disse entre as lágrimas. – Ah, Rhys! Eu sei. Mas eu não posso evitar. – Ela se voltou e segurou as mãos do marido. – Jack foi embora. Foi embora se sentindo um lixo! Um monstro! Quantos no lugar dele conseguiriam fazer o que ele fez? Quem, Rhys? Quem? Ele garantiu um mundo para as nossas crianças. Ele salvou nossa descendência! E quem mais perdeu nessa história foi ele! – Ela tentou engolir as lágrimas, tentando passar toda a angústia que sentia. – Todos eles se foram. Owen, Toshiko, Ianto, Steven. Até mesmo Alice. Todos! Eu tenho você. Eu tenho nosso filho. Quem Jack tem agora? A não ser a culpa, o remorso, a saudade?

Rhys a abraçou, deixando que Gwen escondesse seu rosto entre seu ombro e pescoço.

- Eu não posso imaginar o que é estar no lugar dele. Ser imortal e arcar com as conseqüências de seus atos pelo resto de sua vida eterna. Sem esquecer um único dia todo esse sofrimento. Não posso dizer que ele vai superar, baby. Mas a um ser imortal, à sua imortalidade. Ele vai aprender a lidar isso. Ele precisa de tempo.

- Ele perdeu o neto! A filha dele o odeia!!! O homem por quem ele estava apaixonado morreu em seus braços! – os soluços apertaram.

Rhys a apertou ainda mais contra si.

- Eu sei. E por isso ele foi embora, Gwen. Por que esse nosso planeta é muito pequeno para ele. Por que a cada criança que ele vê, não vê uma vida salva, mas a vida perdida do neto. Ele vê Steven o acusando por tê-lo sacrificado. Eu entendo por que ele quis embora. E por que talvez nunca mas o vejamos. Talvez um dia ele volte. Mas talvez... Nós não estejamos mas por aqui para recebê-lo.

Gwen absorveu o que Rhys estava falando. Mas mesmo assim levou muito tempo até os fios de lágrimas no rosto da mulher morena e de imensos olhos azuis, secassem.

- Eu também entendo, Rhys. – Ela olhou para cima, para os olhos do marido. – E sei que é egoísmo meu tentar mantê-lo aqui, ao meu alcance. Eu o amo. É meu amigo. E por isso sofro por ele. Por que quem sabe o tamanho do ato dele não pode falar. Isso ficará guardado, trancafiado em alguma sala de segredos. O Mundo nunca saberá o quanto custou a Jack. E isso não é justo.

Ela se soltou do marido e voltou a se sentar direito no banco. Passou o cinto de segurança. Estava arrasada.

Rhys a observou em silêncio. Também passou o cinto. Girou a chave, ouvindo o ronronar do carro em resposta.

- E por isso ele será o maior herói de toda a história, amor. Por que no final se resume a isso, não, Gwen? Jack Harkness sempre foi e sempre será um Nobre Herói. Acima de tudo, até mesmo, acima das pessoas que ele sempre amou. Por mais triste que isso possa ser.

Gwen olhou para o céu. Lá em cima, em algum lugar, estava Jack.

FIM.

...........................................................................


End file.
